


Sweet Tooth

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin has finally found a cure for his candy bar cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Vin stalked passed everybody and slammed the door to his office shut.

"What's up with him?" JD asked.

"He has to go back and get some minor work done in a week. 'Till then the dentist said he had to lay off the candy bars," Chris answered.

Nathan chuckled, "I still don't know how you convinced him to go to the dentist in the first place."

Chris just gave Ezra a little smile and went into his office to get some work done.

\----

It was finally Friday afternoon, Vin only had the weekend to get through before his appointment on Monday. He'd been moody all week, but had behaved and not let anything sweet pass his lips. Actually, he had tried however, with Chris and Ezra hounding him almost constantly, the opportunity never presented itself. Until now that is, Vin had been carrying around exact change for the whole week, and now he was standing in front of the vending machine ready to make his choice.

Ezra came out of his office and saw Chris at the printer, "Where's Mr Tanner?"

"I thought you were keeping an eye on him."

Both men glanced at each other, shook their heads, and headed for the vending machine at the other end of the office.

\----

"What do you think you’re doing?"

Vin jumped at the sound of Chris' voice. He spun around trying to hide the candy bar behind his back.

Ezra reached around and took the chocolate out of the other man's hand, "Mr Tanner, if you were having cravings you should have come to us."

"Ezra's right, we'll give you something to suck on."

"What are you guys talkin' about?"

Chris pulled Vin into an empty office, Ezra followed throwing the candy in the bin on his way in. He smiled at Vin's sharp intake of breath.

"Now, now don't pout. Mr Larabee and I are here to assist in any way we can." Ezra was staring intensely into Vin's eyes and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Vin didn't change his expression, "You didn't have to throw it away."

Ezra sighed and pulled the distraught man into an embrace crushing Vin's lips with his own. Ezra started running his tongue along the inside of Vin's lips. Vin responded and opened his mouth wider giving Ezra's tongue free range. Vin started sucking gently and Ezra pushed himself hard against the lean body trying to devour the younger man. Vin began kneading the muscles on Ezra's exposed stomach and chest, gliding his hands upwards and sliding the shirt down over tensed shoulders and arms.

Reluctantly Ezra allowed Vin to break away from their kiss. Before Ezra could catch his breath he felt Vin's tongue slowly trail down his neck and across his chest. Occasionally Vin would stop to concentrate on one area, sucking and tasting before resuming his path. When he reached one of Ezra's nipples he increased the pressure and periodically nipped at the sensitive skin. Ezra felt his nipple stiffen and moaned. Vin was moving onto to the other side when Ezra grabbed his hair and pushed him away. Ezra's emerald eyes were sparkling as he used shaking fingers to undo his pants.

In the meantime Vin looked over to Chris whose eyes were also glazed over just from watching the other two. Vin noticed that Chris' jeans were already around his ankles and his appreciation was impossible to miss. Vin knelt down and felt both Chris' balls tighten as he cupped them in his hands. Chris didn't look like he would last much longer, so Vin slid his mouth down the pulsating cock, sucking hard and fast straight away.

Much to Ezra's relief, it didn't take long for Chris to spill his seed into the moist mouth. Still on his knees Vin shuffled over to where Ezra was leaning against a desk panting. Ezra watched as Vin's pink tongue came out and ever so lightly licked at his balls. Ezra could hardly stand it and tried to shift slightly so that Vin would do something about his throbbing shaft. Vin took the head of Ezra's penis into his mouth. Ezra was ready to thrust further, but Vin placed his hands on his friend's hips and held him in check happy to just swirl his tongue over the tip.

Chris decided Vin needed some attention and knelt down behind him. He slid his hands around Vin's waist and ran his fingers up under the t-shirt tweaking the younger man's nipples.

Vin moved his head away from Ezra's groin, causing him to whimper and clutch at his tormentor's hair. Instead of returning to the aching organ in front of him, Vin started licking and biting the inside of Ezra's thighs.

Chris had managed to get Vin's jeans undone and was stroking his hardness. Vin groaned at the touch and moved his hips back and forth through Chris' fingers.

Vin noted Ezra straining to get back inside him, and Vin willingly obliged. He moved his lips up and down Ezra's shaft in time with his own movements. Suddenly Chris' grip tightened and he began pumping furiously. Vin moved his hands to clutch Ezra's smooth butt, opened his throat and let Ezra bury himself in the hot wetness. Vin growled from somewhere deep in his chest, clenched his hands, and spurted hot cum into Chris' hands all at the same time. Feeling the vibrations caused by Vin's growl and having the man's fingers digging into his flesh, was Ezra's undoing and he shot his load deep into Vin's throat.

Vin and Ezra were having trouble regaining their composure, so Chris helped them clean up and adjust their clothing. "Still upset about the candy?"

Vin stared at Chris uncomprehendingly for a moment before he remembered and shook his head, "Nah, you two tasted much better."

Ezra smiled lazily, "Mr Tanner, if I had known you consumed chocolate with such relish I would have offered myself as a replacement long ago."

Vin nodded, "I'll call you when I get another craving."

Chris grinned ferally, "I think both of you should come to the ranch for the weekend, so that Vin can get immediate attention when his yearnings strike."

"Excellent idea," Ezra agreed readily.

"Yeah, but can we hurry up and get there, 'cause that vending machine is calling my name."

THE END


End file.
